gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2010-2
}} Advertising Council Page 28 kwietnia 2010, 11:07 (dodane przez: Texel) Na serwerze Rockstar Games pojawiła się niedawno strona, na której będą zamieszczane reklamy, które mogliśmy usłyszeć w radiach ery GTA III i IV. Chociaż na razie możemy odsłuchać tam dziesięć reklam, to z pewnością będą dodawane nowe. Oto lista dostępnych reklam: 400px|right *GTA III **''Ammu-Nation'' **''Equinox'' **''Join the Military'' **''Fernando's New Beginnings'' **''Eris Running Shoes'' **''House of Tomorrow'' *GTA: Vice City **''Buy American'' **''Blox'' **''Exploder'' *GTA: Liberty City Stories **''Space Monkey'' Opisaną stronę można odwiedzić, klikając w ten link. Dodatkowo, coś dla tych, którzy zakupili GTA: Episodes from Liberty City, a niezbyt rozumieją wypowiadane tam dialogi. Otóż ekipa GTAPolska.pl rozpoczęła już planowanie spolszczenia do obu dodatków. Tłumaczenie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło, na dzień dzisiejszy są wykonane czcionki i rozkodowane pliki z tekstami. Dowody na rozpoczęcie prac umieszczono poniżej. Zgodnie ze słowami szefa projektu, krejda, żeby tłumaczenie mogło się rozpocząć, "ekipa musi zaliczyć całą linię fabularną". Najpierw zostanie przetłumaczony dodatek The Lost and Damned, a później The Ballad of Gay Tony - zgodnie z kolejnością wydawania dodatków. 300px300px Base Jumping Extreme Film Festival 28 kwietnia 2010, 11:07 (dodane przez: Texel) Z okazji premiery Episodes from Liberty City na PC, Rockstar ogłosił rozpoczęcie nowego konkursu w Social Clubie. Nosi on nazwę Base Jumping Extreme Film Festival i jest konkursem na najlepszy film stworzony w Video Editorze. Film musi spełniać dwa kryteria: musi być praktycznie w całości o skokach spadochronowych, musi mieć do 5 minut długości. Zwycięzca zgarnie specjalne gadżety, związane z EFLC oraz - uwaga - kartę graficzną NVIDIA GeForce GTX 470. A chociaż... po co ja to wszystko piszę. Jak zwykle, Polacy nie mogą brać udziału w konkursie. Na pociechę pozostaje fakt, że oprócz nas od konkursu zostało odciętych wiele innych krajów. 400px|center A na deser - kolejne dzieło znanego grafika Patricka Browna. Przedstawia ona, co zrobiłby Luis Lopez, gdyby ten zaczął rozrabiać po pijaku w klubie Maisonette 9. Grafikę w wyższej rozdzielczości można obejrzeć tutaj. 400px|center Odszedł Keith "Guru" Elam 21 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) right Niestety, jesteśmy zmuszeni przerwać atmosferę podekscytowania, wywołaną wydaniem GTA: Episodes from Liberty City. Otóż 19 kwietnia 2010 roku (poniedziałek) zmarł Keith Elam, szerzej znany jako Guru. Guru był jednym z czołowych raperów w Nowym Jorku. Był członkiem formacji Gang Starr, którą tworzył wraz z DJ Premierem. Zadebiutowali płytą No More Mr. Nice Guy. Formacja ma na swoim koncie 6 płyt, z których każda osiągnęła wielomilionową sprzedaż. Guru był również twórcą projektu Jazzmatazz. Do współpracy przy tym projekcie zaprosił sławy Jazzu, Soul i R'n'B. Albumy Jazzmatazz również rozeszły się w wielu milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Ostatnim projektem Guru był Ill Kid. Miał on na celu promowanie nowych i obiecujących talentów. (źródło: filmweb.pl) W świecie serii GTA znany był głównie z podkładania głosu 8-Ballowi - postaci, występującej w Grand Theft Auto III i Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Epizody oficjalnie na PC w Polsce! 16 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) Nareszcie, po 60 dniach oczekiwania, przedłużonych o kolejne 17 dni, fani serii GTA, posiadający PC i konsole PlayStation 3, doczekali się. Otóż dnia dzisiejszego, oficjalnie w Polsce zostało wydane Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Oczekiwanie na dodatki do GTA IV w wersji na PC rozpoczęło się już w grudniu 2008, kiedy ogłoszono wydanie GTA: The Lost and Damned na Xbox 360. Końcem czerwca 2009, głosy internautów jeszcze bardziej się wzmogły - potwierdzono wtedy informację o wydaniu GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Oficjalnie, Epizody na PC zapowiedziano końcem stycznia 2010. Początkowo, premiera dodatków miała odbyć się 30 marca bieżącego roku. Kilkanaście dni przed premierą, przeniesiono ją na 13 kwietnia w Ameryce Pn. i 16 kwietnia w Europie. Koniec historii, zajmijmy się graniem! Zanim jednak zaczniemy grać, najpierw zakupmy grę na jednej ze stron Cenegi - Epizody kosztują tam 99,99 zł w wersji na PC i 159,99 zł w wersji na PlayStation 3. A dla tych, którzy chcą najpierw zobaczyć grę - poniżej została zamieszczona galeria screenów, zrobionych przez forumowiczów GTAForums.com. Jeszcze niżej, dwa gameplay'e - początkowe cut-scenki The Lost and Damned i The Ballad of Gay Tony. Oto screeny z The Lost and Damned... (pierwszy pochodzi z menu gry) 400px 300px300px 300px300px 300px300px ...i z The Ballad of Gay Tony. 300px300px 300px300px 300px300px A tutaj - pierwsza cut-scenka z TLaD... ...i z TBGT. Oficjalny trailer Epizodów na PC i PS3 12 kwietnia 2010, 20:08 (dodane przez: Texel) Na dzień przed premierą GTA: Episodes from Liberty City na PC i PlayStation 3, Rockstar Games wydał nowy trailer (zapowiadany już w piątek). Film ukazał się kilka minut po godzinie 19:00 - można go obejrzeć poniżej. Wideo-recenzja IGN.com 12 kwietnia 2010, 14:15 (dodane przez: Texel) Dodatkowo, IGN.com wydało wideo-recenzję Epizodów w wersji na PS3. Gra ta dostała od nich ocenę 9.2/10, co jest bardzo dobrym wynikiem. Recenzję można obejrzeć poniżej. Już za trzy dni... 9 kwietnia 2010, 14:11 (dodane przez: Texel) ...zostanie wydane GTA: Episodes from Liberty City na PC i PS3. Z tej okazji, Rockstar postanowił jeszcze trochę podsycić atmosferę - otóż zapowiedział, że w poniedziałek (12 kwietnia, dzień przed premierą), zostanie wydany pierwszy i ostatni trailer tych dodatków na te platformy. center|400px Cosmonautique 9 kwietnia 2010, 14:11 (dodane przez: Texel) Poniżej znajdziecie kolejny film z serii spotkań z Video Editorem w EFLC, nosi on nazwę Cosmonautique. Komentarz chyba niepotrzebny. Lost in the Mix 8 kwietnia 2010, 15:09 (dodane przez: Texel) Kolejny dzień, kolejny filmik z serii spotkań z Video Editorem. Film znajduje się poniżej, nosi nazwę Lost in the Mix. Przedstawia on zabawę Luisa w klubie nocnym, i jego... a zresztą, zobaczcie sami. Rockstar zapowiedział także, że możemy spodziewać się kolejnych filmików tego typu, do końca tygodnia. Kolejne spotkanie z Video Editorem 7 kwietnia 2010, 15:33 (dodane przez: Texel) Dzień po wydaniu filmiku przedstawiającego możliwości Video Editora w GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (film przedstawiał gameplay w klubie Bahama Mamas), Rockstar Games wydał kolejny filmik. Nowy trailer przedstawia skok ze spadochronem, nosi nazwę Drifting. Film można obejrzeć poniżej. GTA IV Comic 7 kwietnia 2010, 15:18 (dodane przez: Texel) Znany w świecie serii GTA rysownik, Patrick Brown, znów podzielił się z internautami swoją twórczością. Następną częścią jego sztuki jest wydany niedawno GTA IV Comic, przedstawiający wydarzenia, wzorowane na rozgrywce multiplayerowej GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Cały komiks można obejrzeć tutaj. center|400px Próbka możliwości Video Editora 6 kwietnia 2010, 9:46 (dodane przez: Texel) Kilka dni temu, Rockstar wypuścił do Internetu cztery screenshoty z GTA: Episodes from Liberty City. Wczoraj, wydany został filmik, przedstawiający możliwości Video Editora w nowym dodatku. Poniższy filmik jest zlepkiem gameplay'a i muzyki dyskotekowej - zapraszamy do oglądania. Dodatkowo, niedawno Rockstar przedstawił kalendarz rozgrywek w multiplayerze GTA IV, EFLC i Red Dead Redemption, obowiązujący aż do końca czerwca. Okazję na grę z developerami GTA będziemy mieli jeszcze pięciokrotnie, z czego jeszcze dwukrotnie w kwietniu. left|350px 2 kwietnia (piątek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'IV' 16 kwietnia (piątek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'EFLC' (PS3) 17 kwietnia (sobota), 21:00 - 0:00 /'EFLC' (PC) 27 kwietnia (wtorek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'EFLC' (PS3) 13 maja (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'EFLC' (Xbox 360) 21 maja (piątek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (PS3) 22 maja (sobota), 19:00 - 22:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (Xbox 360) 3 czerwca (czwartek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (PS3) 18 czerwca (piątek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'Red Dead Redemption' (Xbox 360) 29 czerwca (wtorek), 22:00 - 1:00 /'EFLC' (PC) IV-MP wydane! 4 kwietnia 2010, 11:15 (dodane przez: Texel) Wczoraj, około godziny 23:00 czasu polskiego, został wydany mod IV Multiplayer do Grand Theft Auto IV. W wydanym multiplayerze synchronizacja pojazdów jest dość dobra (jak na tę fazę projektu), lecz synchronizacji animacji i broni nie doświadczymy. Wydana wersja jest dopiero wersją alpha, służącą do testów serwera. Serwer również został udostępniony, razem z podstawowymi skryptami. Multiplayer IV-MP można pobrać stąd. Jego możliwości można wypróbować na serwerze GTAM - ma on adres 91.204.163.13:9999 . Poniżej znajduje się kilka screenów, pokazujących gameplay w multiplayerze. 300px300px 300px300px Screenshoty z Epizodów na PC 3 kwietnia 2010, 16:06 (dodane przez: Texel) Po długim oczekiwaniu fanów serii GTA na dodatek GTA: Episodes from Liberty City w wersji na PC i PS3, Rockstar wreszcie odpowiedział. Odpowiedzią tą są cztery screeny z EFLC (dwa z TLaD + dwa z TBGT), na których główną rolę zagrali Johnny Klebitz i Luis Lopez. Oto rzeczone screeny: 300px300px 300px300px Premiera Epizodów na PC i PS3 już 13 kwietnia w USA i 16 kwietnia w Europie!